Un Amor Más Alla De Los Limites
by RebecaNara
Summary: La fria cuchilla terminaria con sus problemas, al menos eso fue lo que Harry pensó. Cuando sentia el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, llego alguien que si bien, no le quitaba la carga,al menos la hace menos pesada. comienzara la aventura y el amor
1. La Cuchilla Se Llevará Mi Vida

**Hola, este es mi segundo fic, bueno el otro se llama Harry Potter y Los Secretos De Voldemort, y aún no lo termino, pero quise escribir este tambien, es un reto personal escribir los dos al mismo tiempo, pero les prometo con ninguno XD.**

**Feeerfa: Muchas gracias por el comentario que me dejaste en mi otro fic. La verdad a mi tampoco me convenze mucho la pareja Harry-Ginny, pero es que ya tengo pareja para Rebeca, y no puedo dejar solos a Harry y a Ron, tu me comprendes no?, pero lo prometido es deuda, y dije ke me dieran sujerencias y ke si no las podia utilizar con ese fic, me comprometia a escribir otro, y aqui esta jeje XD. Te aseguro que este tmb te enkantara.**

**Weno, no los entretengo más, leean y dejen reviews, y ay saben, los personajes no son mios, a exepcion de algunos ke son de mi invencion XD.**

**Un Amor Más Alla De Los Limites**

**1**

**Una Cuchilla Se Llevará Mi Vida**

Era una fría noche que amenazaba con tormenta, las nubes grises cubrieron la luna y no había más luz que la de los faroles de Private Drive, pareciera que las estrellas habían desaparecido, llevándose consigo todas las esperanzas de Harry.

Harry estaba tumbado en su cama, debían ser al menos las cinco de la mañana, pero el no tenia sueño, de hecho, no había podido dormir casi nada desde que llego a la casa de sus tíos hacia ya más de mes y medio. Cada vez que intentaba dormirse, las pesadillas lo invadían. La imagen de Sirius cayendo a través del velo de la muerte lo atormentaban, la risa de Bellatrix, como por una estupidez, como por no haber hecho caso de las advertencias, su padrino, su única familia, había muerto, todo por no haber investigado primero, todo por su culpa...

Y luego, recordaba la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, como él, petrificado había presenciado todo, y no había sido capaz de hacer nada, no había podido ayudarlo, había permitido que fuera asesinado por un traidor, por el mismo traidor al que él le había abierto su mente, y había permitido que Lord Voldemort entrara en su mente. Todo había sido por su culpa, el director había muerto sin razón. Si el se hubiera tomado esa poción en vez del director, tal vez el aún estuviera vivo, pero no, no, el estaba muerto, al igual que Sirius, que sus padres...

Sus padres, ellos tambien habían muerto por su culpa, se sacrificaron para salvarlo, y ¿Para qué? Para que después, personas que el quería, murieran tambien. Y Ginny, su Ginny, había tenido que alejarla de él, la había hecho sufrir, la había lastimado, y no podía perdonárselo, no, aunque fuera por su propio bien... ¿Pero que rayos estaba pensando? Voldemort ya sabia que el amaba a Ginny, y aunque no lo supiera, ella aún estaba en peligro, y sus amigos. Ron y Hermione, siempre lo habían acompañado en cada una de sus aventuras, siempre estaban con él, nunca lo dejaban solo... ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido¡Los había arriesgado! y ahora ellos tambien estaban en peligro, todos estaban en peligro, y todo por estar cerca de "El Elegido"...

Todos tenían sus esperanzas depositadas en él, él, un chico de 16 años, cargaba en sus hombros con las esperanzas y sueños de toda la comunidad mágica, además de tener que llevar el sólo la responsabilidad de acabar con el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. ¿Cómo esperaban que pudiera hacer eso?

Harry estaba tan cansado, ya no podía más con eso, era demasiado para llevarlo el sólo, pero seria injusto incluso pensar en que alguien más lo ayudara, simplemente ya no podía mas con eso. Todos esos pensamientos inundaban su mente, y desgarraban su corazón como si fueran afiladas cuchillas...

¡Eso era¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Era tan fácil... Todos estarían mejor así, sin él ya nadie estaria en peligro, todo se acabaría tan fácilmente. El dolor se acabaría, ya no tendría que cargar con toda esa responsabilidad, ya todo estaria perfecto.

Se levanto, y abrió sigilosamente la puerta intentando no hacer ruido, no quería despertar a sus tíos, si lo hacia, sus planes se verían frustrados, no por que les importara mucho lo que le pasara, sino por que les interesaba lo que dirían los vecinos

Por fin había llegado a la cocina, ese lugar donde tubo que cumplir tantos injustos y absurdos castigos, pero eso ya no tendía importancia, todo acabaría pronto, ya no habría más por que preocuparse.

Abrió uno de los cajones, y ahí estaba, tan hermoso y afilado, vio su reflejo en la cuchilla, no se reconocía a si mismo. Sus ojos, esos ojos que una vez irradiaron felicidad y deseos de vivir, esos ojos que le hicieron ver a esa pelirroja que le robo el corazón, y esos mismos ojos que la vieron llorar desconsolada cuando él rompió su corazón, los mismos ojos de su madre, la que murió por él... Ahora eran unos ojos vacíos, dos profundos lagos esmeralda que habían perdido el brillo, dos ojos que lo acusaban con la mirada de ser el causante de la muerte de sus seres queridos, esos ojos que estaban ahora rodeados de unas profundas ojeras.

No había comido mucho desde que había llegado, bajo de peso, pero no era muy notorio, aún conservaba el físico que había ganado desde que llego a Hogwarts, por el Quidditch y los entrenamientos que había llevado, pero sin duda era diferente, se le habían escapado las ganas de vivir...

Llego a su cuarto, cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella sosteniendo el afilado cuchillo entre sus manos. Era casi excitante, había algo en la boca de su estomago, una ansiedad por terminar de una buena vez con todo su sufrimiento.

Se sentó en su escritorio y tomo un trozo de pergamino y escribió:

_Querida Ginny:_

_Quisiera pedirte perdón por todo, por lo que te hice sufrir, por ponerte en peligro, perdón por amarte..._

_Pero no te preocupes, que ya todo acabará, pronto el sufrimiento se ira junto conmigo._

_Quiero pedirte que seas muy feliz, que encuentres a alguien que te ame, y que tu puedas amar, alguien que te de todo lo que yo no fui capaz de darte, alguien que te proteja, que te trate como te mereces, alguien que no te haga sufrir como yo lo hice. Y cuando lo encuentres, no lo dejes ir, se feliz. ._

_Dile a tus padres que les agradezco que me hayan querido como a un hijo, y diles a tus hermanos que realmente aprecio que me hayan considerado alguien de su familia, y que yo tambien los considero mi familia, y que realmente los aprecio._

_Dile por favor a Ron y a Hermione, que son como mis hermanos, que les agradezco que siempre hayan estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, y que lamento dejarlos, pero que todos estarán mejor sin mi. Y diles que no desaprovechen el tiempo, la vida es corta, y solo hay una oportunidad para el verdadero amor, que hablen antes de que sea demasiado tarde, y por favor diles que sean felices._

_Yo me iré Ginny, me voy para no ponerlos en peligro._

_Nunca olvides que te amo Ginebra Weasley._

_Harry James Potter._

Después de haber leído la carta, la metió en un sobre y se acerco a la jaula de Hedwig.

La abrió y saco a su lechuza, que lo miraba como si presintiera que pasaría algo.

-Tranquila Hedwig, ya pronto acabará todo –Le dijo en un susurro a su lechuza mientras la acariciaba. –Llévale esta carta a Ginny, y quédate con ella. –Le amarro la carta a una pata y se fue a la ventana. –Adiós amiga. –Hedwig le dio una última mirada a su amo y emprendió el vuelo.

Harry se quedo recargado en el alfeizar de su ventana hasta que vio a Hedwig perderse en el horizonte. Una vez la hubo perdido de vista se acerco a su mesita de noche y tomo el cuchillo, entonces su mirada tropezó con una foto donde salía él con sus dos amigos después de la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Estaban tan felices, tomo la foto y la contemplo por un momento. El torneo de los tres magos, donde él fue el cuarto concursante, el que no debía estar ahí, el culpable de la muerte de Cedric Diggory. Fue entonces cuando no dudo más sobre lo que iba a hacer. dejo la foto boca abajo sobre la mesa y se sentó en su cama.

Tomo una foto de sus padres que estaba tambien sobre la misma mesa. Debían tener veinte años en esa foto, eran tan felices, su padre sonreía a la cámara y su madre hacia intentos por no reírse, ya que su padre le hacia cosquillas. Harry sonrió y abrazo la foto.

-Ya voy mamá, papá, pronto estaré con ustedes... –Harry dejo la foto junto a él en la cama y viro el cuchillo, volvió a ver su reflejo en la cuchilla, respiro profundamente, y sin dudarlo un segundo más, hundió el frío filo del cuchillo en su muñeca izquierda.

Podía sentir el dolor de la cuchilla rebanando su carne, pero ese dolor era disipado por la esperanza de que pronto estría con sus padres. Tomo el cuchillo con una temblorosa mano e izo lo mismo con su muñeca derecha.

La tibia sangre emanaba de sus muñecas, llevándose con ella la vida del muchacho. Harry se tumbo en la cama, dejándose llevar por la debilidad que comenzaba a sentir por la perdida de sangre. Poco a poco sus sabanas blancas se fueron tiñendo de carmín, y algunas gotas cayeron sobre la foto de sus padres.

Harry aún conservaba el cuchillo en su mano izquierda, la antes limpia y fría cuchilla estaba ahora manchada de sangre, la inocente sangre de ese niño que tan duramente había sido golpeado por la vida, por ese chico al que cruelmente habían señalado como el que habría de vencer al Señor Oscuro, dejándole cómodamente esa gran responsabilidad a el solo.

Harry sentía su vida escaparse, pero sus problemas no se iban, se quedaban con el, lo acompañarían hasta en el último segundo de su vida, y a ellos se sumaban más remordimientos, los remordimientos de dejar a los que lo querían, de hacer sufrir nuevamente a las personas que amaba, después de todo no serviría de nada lo que hizo. Todos seguirían en peligro, había una guerra y el cobardemente estaba huyendo de todo. ¿Por qué tubo que ser tan estúpido? pero ya no le quedaban más fuerzas, pronto moriría, y nadie podría hacer algo por impedirlo, era demasiado tarde. Comenzó a hundirse en una especie de sueño, pero seguía despierto, percibiendo vagos sonidos e imágenes del mundo real.

De pronto en la somnolencia en la que se había hundido, pudo escuchar que alguien golpeaba a la puerta.

-¡Vamos chico abre! Tienes cosas que hacer, no seas holgazán – Tía Petunia estaba al otro lado de la puerta sin tener la menor idea de lo que le sucedía a su sobrino, y a Harry no le quedaban más fuerzas para hablar, no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir viviendo. - ¡Harry!, ash, voy a entrar. –Tía Petunia abrió la puerta con la llave, después de todo, lo habían encerrado en esa misma habitación cuando tenia doce años, y su tía aún conservaba la llave. –Vamos levan... ¡Oh por Dios Harry!

A su tía se le helo la sangre al presenciar esa imagen. Harry estaba sobre su cama con la mirada perdida junto a una foto con algunas manchas de sangre, de sus padres, sus sabanas estaba llenas de sangre, y del cuchillo que aún conservaba en su mano izquierda, caían algunas gotas de sangre al piso de madera.

-¡Harry! –Petunia Dursley se apresuro a acercarse a su sobrino y le quito el cuchillo de la mano y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Levanto un poco la parte superior del cuerpo inerte de Harry y se sentó dejándolo caer sobre su regazo. levanto el brazo izquierdo de su sobrino y envolvió su muñeca con su delantal, intentando inútilmente detener la sangre, y luego levanto un poco el brazo derecho para intentar que dejara de salir la sangre. -¡Vernon¡Vernon ven pronto! –Tía Petunia tenia lagrimas en los ojos y le gritaba desesperada a su marido.

Pronto su obeso esposo llego a la habitación del chico y se quedo petrificado ante la escena que presencio.

-¡¿Pero que rayos hizo ahora ese chico?! –Su tío estaba morado del coraje -¡¿Tienes idea de lo que dirán los vecinos de esto?!

-¡Vernon por Dios! –Le grito su esposa llorando desesperada al no poder hacer nada para detener la sangre. -¡No es momento de pensar en eso¡Harry puede morir¡Llama a una ambulancia pronto! –Vernon Dursley, algo contrariado al ver la actitud de su mujer bajo al primer piso para llamar a una ambulancia.

-Esto es mi culpa, es mi culpa –Decía su tía mientras lloraba. –Soy una persona horrible¡Por Dios¡¿Qué hice?! Eres mi sobrino, el hijo de mi hermana, mi única hermana, y... y... y yo te trate tan mal –Petunia soltó el brazo derecho de Harry y se inclino un poco para besarlo en la frente. –Lo siento, lo siento, por favor Harry, perdóname, perdóname... –La voz se le quebraba, y abrazaba a Harry. El chico sintió una extraña sensación, como si acabaran de inyectarle fuerza, y sacando fuerzas de Merlín sabe donde le dijo a su tía.

-No... tengo n...nada que perdonar...te –Dijo casi en un susurro y con la voz ronca.

-No Harry, no digas nada, conserva tus fuerzas, por favor, tienes que luchar, no te puedes ir, no te puedes ir. –En ese momento Dudley apareció en la puerta, se había despertado por todo ese alboroto. Y se puso pálido cuando vio todo la sangre, pero después se asusto más cuando de la nada aparecieron algunas personas.

Ron, Hermione, los gemelos, Ginny el señor Weasley, Remus Lupin y Tonks aparecieron en la habitación de Harry, y se quedaron helados al verlo. Ginny había corrido a avisarle a sus padres sobre la carta de Harry, y rápidamente su padre le aviso a Remus, y junto a los demás se aparecieron en la casa de Harry.

Remus se acerco corriendo a Harry y tomo una de sus muñecas, murmuro un hechizo y la herida se cerro al instante, mientras, Tonks hacia lo mismo con la otra muñeca.

Harry no alcanzo a oír bien lo que decían, solo pudo escuchar los sollozos de sus amigos, y apenas pudo ver una borrosa imagen de Ron abrazando a Hermione y a Ginny con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, luego se sumió en una profunda oscuridad, y lo último que sintió era que alguien lo levantaba, todo lo demás eran confusas imágenes de un hospital, y algunas personas corriendo de un lado a otro y después nada solo silencio y oscuridad.

N/A: Y bien, ke tal? Keria exponer el sufrimiento al ke se enfrenta Harry, el deseo por dejar de sentir dolor, el anhelo de volver a ver a los ke ya se han ido, y la salida facil ke pretenden tomar algunos para huir de sus problemas, pero que nunca es como ello desearian, aki pueden ver komo Harry comienza a refleccionar sobre lo ke hizo y se da cuenta ke estubo en un error.

Espero sus comentarios, y pronto nos veremos en el sig. kapi. aki les dejo un pekeño Spoiler:

-¡¿PERO COMO PUDISTE¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que nos estas haciendo¡Eres un cobarde!

-¡¿Quieres cerrar la boca?! -Harry no aguanto más, estallo, y grito tanto como pudo, grito todo lo que no habia podido gritar en toda su vida. -¡Tengo 16 años¡Y El mundo me señala como el que debe matar a Voldemort¡Todo por la maldita profecia¡Todos los que amo han muerto por mi culpa y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo! -Ginny miraba a Harry asustada con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras Ron y Hermione lo miraban petrificados. -Yo solo quiero que esto acabe de una vez... -A Harry se le comenzo a quebrar la voz -No se por que pense que al emnos ustedes me comprenderian - Dijo mirano a sus amigos - No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero me vendria bien un poco de apoyo, y tu -Dijo mirando a Ginny -No se como fui capaz de amar a alguien tan frio como tu. -Ginny abrio la boca para decir algo, pero Harry la interrumpio. -Largo de aqui, todos, vayanse, dejenme solo.

-Harry...

-Adios Ginebra...

jeje XD


	2. Adiós Ginebra

**Pss aki les dejo el segundo kapi, algo korto, pero es por ke no me han dejado reviews, si me dejan, entonces actualizare, es ke no se si les gustó o no...**

**weno, ya no los entretengo, pasen y leean, y alegrenme el día dandole en Go XD**

2

Adiós Ginebra

-¿Tienes idea de por que lo hizo? –Hermione estaba sentada en la cama de hospital junto a Harry y Ron estaba parado enfrente. Se veían realmente preocupados, a diferencia de Ginny, ella estaba recargada en la pared con los brazos en jarra.

-Es demasiada presión para el, con todo esto de "El Elegido", no lo culpo por querer que eso acabara, pero no creo que haya tomado la mejor opción. –Ron se fue a sentar en un sillón que había en la habitación. –Me alegro que le haya enviado esa carta a Ginny, que si no, no la cuenta... –Hermione se sentó junto a Ron.

-Por favor Ron, no seas ridículo –Ginny se paro frente a la cama de Harry y volteo a ver a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. -¿Demasiada presión? Por favor, es solo que le dio miedo.

-¡Ginny¿Cómo puedes decir eso¿No nos ha demostrado Harry muchas veces lo valiente que es? –Hermione miraba indignada a Ginny. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso de Harry? Él había sufrido mucho, y aún así siempre estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por los demás.

-¡No es cierto! Él es un cobarde, se supone que el es el único que puede salvarnos de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, y mira lo que hace, se escapa de todo, es un cobarde...

-No me da miedo enfrentarme a Voldemort, ya lo he hecho antes¿Por qué habría de asustarme ahora? –Harry había despertado y escucho lo último que dijo Ginny. Era cierto, el pensaba que había sido cobarde al querer escapar de todo, pero no era por miedo, era por que no quería ponerlos en peligro a ellos, a ella...

-¡Harry! –Ron y Hermione se levantaron al mismo tiempo alegres por ver que su amigo por fin había despertado.

-Lo siento... –Fue lo único que atino a decir Harry, realmente se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, no se atrevía a mirar a sus amigos a la cara.

-No es momento de hablar de eso, ya habrá tiempo, ahora lo importante es que ya estas bien. –Hermione le cortaba la respiración a Harry con un efusivo abrazo.

-Vamos Mione –Le dijo Ron antes de que asfixiara a Harry. –Déjalo respirar. Me alegra que estés bien hermano. –Ron volteo a ver a su hermana esperando que le dijera algo a Harry.

-¿Qué me ves? Yo sigo creyendo que es un cobarde –A Harry le dolían las palabras de Ginny, era cierto, pero esperaba algo diferente de ella, tal vez algo de comprensión de su parte.

-¡Ginny! –Ron no podía creer la actitud de su hermana.

-Déjala Ron, es lo que siente, lo que digas no la hará cambiar de opinión, de hecho, creo que ustedes deberían pensar lo mismo que ella, los decepcioné...

-Pero ella...

-¿Yo que Ron? Yo solo veo las cosas como son, le dio miedo y decidió abandonarnos, como lo hizo conmigo cuando Dumbledore murió –Ginny se había acercado a su hermano amenazadoramente.

-¡Mas te vale cerrar la boca niña! No tienes idea de las razones que tubo para hacer eso...

-Ron... –Cada fría palabra de Ginny aumentaba sus culpas y remordimientos, era cierto que la había dejado, pero fue para protegerla, no quería que corriera con la misma suerte de sus padres o su padrino. –Déjala...

-Pero tu la amas y ella solo te juzga, tengo que decirle algo...

-¡¿Amarme?! Por favor, si me amará no me habría hecho eso –Ginny saco la carta que le había enviado Harry –¡Solo piensas en ti¿Qué no puedes dejar de ser tan egoísta y pensar en los demás? Pensar en mi...

-¡Ginny! –Hermione intervino antes de que Ron comenzara a gritar de nuevo. –Harry no ha hecho nada mas que pensar en los demás, tu leíste eso –dijo apuntando a la carta que la pelirroja tenía en la mano –Se que no fue lo más inteligente, pero te dio las razones por las que hizo lo que hizo.

-¡No seas ciega Hermione! Estas son solo excusas para no cumplir con el papel que nació para llenar, el de matar Al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado...

-Ginny... –Harry estaba comenzando a molestarse.

-¡Mira allá afuera Potter! Hay una guerra, miles de personas mueren a diario¡y tú! el único que puede acabar con eso¡simplemente te acobardas!

Ron y Hermione no sabían que decirle a Ginny, era cierto que según la profecía, Harry era el único con poder de derrotar a Voldemort, pero sabían que Harry no era un cobarde.

-Enserio Harry¿Esperas que crea esto? –Le dijo mostrándole la carta – "Nunca olvides que te amo..." Si me amaras, pensarías un poco más en mi, y menos en ti –Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso¿Cómo que pensara más en ella y menos en el? Si el había dejado su propia felicidad para que ella no corriera peligro, y ahora le decía que era un egoísta, realmente Ginny era solo una niña inmadura. Era ella la que decía que había una guerra, pero no se daba cuanta que ese no era el momento de pensar solo en su propia felicidad, sino en el bien de los demás.

-¡¿PERO COMO PUDISTE¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que nos estas haciendo ¡Eres un cobarde!

-¡¿Quieres cerrar la boca?! -Harry no aguanto más, estallo, y grito tanto como pudo, grito todo lo que no había podido gritar en toda su vida. -¡Tengo 16 años¡Y El mundo me señala como el que debe matar a Voldemort ¡Todo por la maldita profecía ¡Todos los que amo han muerto por mi culpa y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo! -Ginny miraba a Harry asustada con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras Ron y Hermione lo miraban petrificados. -Yo solo quiero que esto acabe de una vez... -A Harry se le comenzó a quebrar la voz, pero la mantuvo firme -No se por que pensé que al menos ustedes me comprenderían - Dijo mirando a sus amigos - No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero me vendría bien un poco de apoyo, y tu -Dijo mirando a Ginny -No se como fui capaz de amar a alguien tan frío como tu. -Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry la interrumpió. -Largo de aquí, todos, váyanse, déjenme solo.

-Harry...

-Adios Ginebra...

N/A: Repito, algo korto, pero pss ia saben, dejen Reviews, a por cierto, una amiga me dio una buena idea, aver si funciona. Pueden dirigir sus preguntas a mi, o a alguno de los personajes y ellos les reponderan XD. Espero ke les guste la idea, si no, pss diganmelo XD. Espero sus komentarios, me alludan a mejorar XD

Besos

RebecaNara


	3. Besos Malditos

**Waaaaa!!! ya me dejaron mi primer review!! Estoy feliz!! Por eso actualiza denuevo este mismo día XD y en los dos fics eh jaja. **

**Feeerfa: Gracias!!!! Tu siempre dandome animos! jaja muchas gracias, me alegra le te haya gustado, y aki te dejo el tercer kapi, y ahora si ... CHAO GINNY!! XD**

3

Besos Malditos

Con una última mirada, una mirada que significaría el final de un amor que nunca pudo comenzar, Ginebra Weasley salió de la habitación de Harry, sin saber que eso significaría tener que salir de su vida para jamás regresar.

Ron y Hermione salieron tras Ginny y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

En cuanto estuvieron afuera, Ron tomo a su hermana del brazo encima del codo, y la jalo.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer niña¡ -Ron estaba furioso con su hermana, todo lo que dijo dentro de la habitación eran puras estupideces, realmente ella era la que estaba siendo egoísta.

-¡Yo se muy bien lo que hago Ronald! Ya no soy una niña –Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su hermano –Estoy comenzando a creer todo lo que decían de el en los periódicos, le gusta ser el centro de atención –Eso era el colmo¿Cómo podía decir eso?

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! –Ron estaba perdiendo los estribos, levanto la mano a la altura de su cabeza, en un ademán de darle una bofetada a su hermana, pero se contuvo.

-¿Qué¿Ahora vas a golpearme? –Dijo Ginny sarcásticamente. –Claro eso es más fácil que abrir los ojos y ver la verdad ¿no?

Ron apretó los ojos, cerro el puño y bajo la mano.

-Ginny por favor, no sabes... –Hermione tomo a Ron por el brazo para impedir que hiciera algo estúpido si Ginny volvía a decir algo así.

-Solo se que el es un cobarde, y que quiere ser el centro de atención, no soy tonta Hermione, seguramente termino conmigo por que ahora, siendo "El Elegido", tendrá a cientos de chicas a sus pies, y con esto, todas esas zorras querrán "consolarlo", y yo solo le estorbaba...

-Ay Ginny, que mal estas. –Ahora era Hermione la que quería golpear a Ginny, pero no lo iba a hacer. –Te crees tan madura, pero aún te falta crecer tanto...

-No lo creo, además, hay muchos chicos tras de mi¿Quién lo necesita a el?...

-Espero –Ron miraba a su hermana con seriedad, una seriedad y una madurez que Hermione jamás había visto en el. –que jamás te arrepientas de tus palabras, por que cuando lo hagas, ya será demasiado tarde, y no habrá vuelta atrás. Tú no tienes idea de lo que está pasando Ginebra...

Ginny se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando por el pasillo.

Harry se quedo solo en esa fría habitación de hospital, había sido demasiado duro con sus amigos, pero es que las palabras de Ginny le dolían más que el dolor que sintió cuando la cuchilla cortaba su piel, la diferencia: El dolor de la cuchilla se disipaba por una esperanza, pero el dolor de las palabras de la pelirroja mataba toda la esperanza que pudiera tener.

Ron y Hermione habían ido a buscar a los Weasley, Remus y Tonks, para decirles que Harry había despertado.

Ron iba cabizbajo y pensativo, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Hermione¿Cómo podría? Si ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, si era su mejor amigo, si lo amaba en silencio...

-¿Ron? –Le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos -¿Qué sucede?

-No entiendo que pasa con ella.

-Tampoco yo... –Se acerco a Ron y lo abrazo, y este le paso una mano sobre los hombros y siguieron caminando juntos. –Tampoco yo Ron...

Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera donde estaban los demás, no vieron a Ginny.

-¡Ron! –Remus se levanto en cuanto los vio entrar. -¿Cómo esta Harry¿Ya despertó? Tu hermana vino y se fue pero no nos dijo nada, parecia enojada¿Qué paso? –Por un momento Remus le recordó a Hermione cuando recitaba sin respirar alguna respuesta memorizada de un libro.

-Remus, respira –Le dijo Tonks – Déjalo hablar.

-Ya despertó –Dijo Hermione. –Todos se levantaron con intención de ir a ver a Harry, pero Ron se los impidió.

-No creo que sea buena idea que vayan ahora.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto la señora Weasley angustiada.

-Digamos que no esta de buen humor.

Ginny estaba sentada en una mesa en la cafetería del hospital, esperando a que llegara uno de los meseros para pedirle su orden (N/A: XD, es ke San Mungo es un hospital muy nice...jeje).

"Yo tengo razón, Ha.. digo, Potter es un cobarde, seguramente hizo esto para llamar la atención, si, el siempre quiere ser el centro de atención" Ginny se estaba convenciendo a si misma que tenia razón en todo lo que dijo. "Además, el dice que me ama¡ha!, si claro, no se a quien pretende engañar... ¡Pues a ti tonta!. Seguramente solo le estorbaba, y por eso termino conmigo, para poder apañarse a esa bola de zorras que andas tras de el" Ginny parecia bastante molesta, y no daría si brazo a torcer. "Pero eso no importa, después de todo, yo tambien traigo a medio Hogwarts detrás de mi, puedo tener al chico que quiera. De hecho, creo que seguiré el ejemplo de Sirius, no me quedaré con uno solo, estaré con quien yo quiera. Después de todo, nadie dijo que una chica no podía hacerlo."

-¿Puedo tomar su orden? –Ginny fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un dios griego... ejem, digo, por un apuesto chico, alto, de cabello castaño, piel blanca, y hermosos ojos azul celeste. Parecia un príncipe sacado de un cuento de adas. "Ahora es cuando" pensó Ginny.

-Un café... caliente -¡Ginebra Molly Weasley¡Sonaste como una zorra! Corrígelo pronto o creerá que eres una fácil... –Es que... hace frío -¡Tonta! estamos en pleno verano idiota.

El chico apunto el pedido de Ginny. -¿Algo más?

-Este... si, un... un... –Vamos Ginny, aún puedes corregirlo –Un helado. –El chico la miro extrañado, y con una sonrisa burlona le dijo.

-Pensé que habías dicho que tenias frío...

-Aaa... y.. yo... si, pero es que... pues –Ginny tartamudeaba como tonta, no podía irle peor. –Es que.. veras, pues... yo...

Mientras Ginny hacia el ridículo frente a Hércules... digo, ejem, frente al chico, Harry estaba en su habitación hablando con un Medí mago.

-En unos minutos podrá irse señor Potter, tubo una buena recuperación, a pesar de haber perdido tanta sangre, no me explico que fue lo que le sucedió. –El medimágo era un hombre como de unos cincuenta años, de cabello castaño con algunas canas, ojos café, y aspecto bonachón.

-Si, bien, entonces ¿Ya puedo irme? –Pregunto Harry, evadiendo la indirecta pregunta del doctor.

-Este.. si, si, ya puede irse, lo están esperando afuera.

-Gracias.

Harry se vistió (N/A: ya saben, traía la ropa del hospital...) y salió de la habitación, para encontrarse con que los Weasley, Remus y Tonks estaban afuera esperándolo.

-¡Harry! – Dijeron todos mientras la señora Weasley le cortaba la respiración con su abrazo.

Harry no supo cuando, pero todo el mundo lo abrazaba, lo cual comenzaba a incomodarlo, lo menos que quería era que pensaran que quería atención, como dijo Ginny.

-Tranquilo, no le dijimos a nadie como fue que perdiste tanta sangre –Le dijo Remus poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Gracias –Y de veras lo agradecía, no quería que los encabezados de todos los diarios y revistas fueran "El Niño Que Vivió, Ya No Quiere Vivir" o "El Elegido Se Suicida".

-Si, pero debemos hablar de eso Harry – La señora Weasley miraba al chico recriminatoramente.

-Si Harry¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tienes amigos, no había razón para ello. –Lo peor que le podían haber dicho era eso, de por si, ya se sentía culpable, y ahora ellos le sumaban más remordimientos.

-¡¿Podrían simplemente olvidarlo?! –Harry exploto denuevo en ese día -¡No es la gran cosa! –Harry se calmo más ante la mirada de los demás y dijo – Enserio, no lo es. Lo siento.

-N..no te preocupes querido, anda vamos, debes tener hambre, y seguro tu tía querrá saber de ti, le mandaremos una lechuza cuneado lleguemos. –Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del Hospital.

Su tía, Harry no había pensado en ella¿Por qué se había preocupado tanto por el?

Pero ya pensaría en eso después, por ahora debía disculparse con Ron y Hermione.

-Chicos¿Puedo hablar con ustedes? –Harry se acerco a sus dos amigos mientras salían del hospital.

-Harry, claro¿Qué sucede? –Hermione parecia preocupada.

-Quería disculparme con ustedes, por lo de hace rato, no tenia por que haberles gritado, es solo que...

-No te preocupes hermano –Le dijo ron poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro –Estabas enojado, te comprendemos, y quiero que sepas que cuentas con nuestro apoyo.

-Si Harry, cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea –Le dijo Hermione, transmitiéndole su apoyo. –Ya hablaremos después de lo que pasó, pero será cuando tu quieras.

-Gracias chicos. –A Harry realmente le ayudaba que no lo presionaran para hablar de lo que hizo.

Cuando iban llegando a la salida, vieron a cierta pelirroja bezuqueándose con un apuesto chico de ojos azules.

A los tres se les cayo la mandíbula como medio metro, y Ron y Hermione voltearon a ver a Harry, quien estaba en shock.

Ron se acerco a los dos hecho una fiera, y los separo bruscamente.

-Vamonos. –Dijo empujando a su hermana y fulminando al chico con la mirada. Él ni siquiera le reclamo a Ron, ya que el y Harry eran más altos y fuertes que él.

Cuando salieron Ginny se soltó bruscamente de su hermano y se volteo a verlo.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Ron?!

-¡¿Qué me pasa a mi?! –Le dijo Ron furioso -¡¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo¡Apenas lo conociste ¿cuándo¿hoy¡Y te estas bezuquenádo con el!

-¡Ese no es asunto tuyo Ron! Ya no soy una niña, y es mi problema con quien salgo o no. –Ginny le dio una mirada a Harry, quien ni se inmuto. Si, le había dolido verla así con otro, pero se dijo a si mismo que si así lo quería, entonces, entonces él no le daría el gusto de verlo celoso.

-¡Es cierto, ya no eres una niña, pero eso no significa que te comportes como una zorra! –Golpe bajo, Ginny ya no tenia argumentos, así que solo se dio media vuelta y se alejo se su hermano. –Aunque pensándolo bien, aún actúa como si tuviera cinco años...

N/A: Y bien? jeje Ke mala la aktitud de Ginny, perpo pss, ya tenian ke terminar, ella no es para Harry jeje. Ya veran en los sig, kapis, tengo a alguien muy especial para el y se llama... NO! no se los dire ñakañaka muajaja, tendran ke dejarme reviews para saber, kuando tenga al menos 5, aktualizare jeje XD

Besos

RebecaNara.

p.d. ya saben eh, dirijan sus reviews a mi o a los personajes y ellos les reponderan XD

Draco¿Y quien te dijo que Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, principe de Slithering, y unico heredero de la larga estirpe familiar de los Malfoy, iba a contestar reviews de tus lectores amantes de los sangre sucia y...

RebecaNara¡Callate! tu respondes o...

Draco¿O que?

Yo: O te saco del fic...

Draco: Como si me afectara, esa niña loka me va a hacer la vida imposilble!

Yo: ke niña loka?

Draco: Ya sabes, la ke va a nadar con Potter, esa que se llama N...

Yo: Draco! t dije ke no dijereas nada de eso.

Draco: y Por ke habia de hacerte caso a ti? ademas no respondere nada!

Yo: Pues si no te comportas y contestas reviews... te caso con Ginny Weasley...

Draco: Queridos y muy apreciados lectores, con mucho gusto respondere a todos y cada uno de sus reviews personalmete, y por favor, manden muchos, para ke esta maniaka no me case con la Weasley! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

jeej XD


	4. MUY IMPORTANTE!

**ESTOY MUY TRISTE!**

**No me han dejado más que dos Reviews! Ya hasta habilite los reviews anonimos y aún asi, nadie me deja comentarios...**

**No es por ser necia, pero es ke no se si continuar o no con la historia.**

**Para eso son los Reviews, para saber si les gusta o no, y komo nadie me deja comentarios, pues no se si lo continuaré...**

**En los sig. kapis se pone mucho mejor la historia, y pasarán muchas cosas interesantes e importantes, pero...**

**Me estoy desanimando pk no hay reviews...**

**En dos días volveré a chekar si tengo la cantidad de reviews ke pedí para aktualizar, y si no los hay, entonces dejaré de escribir esta historia y la borraré de fanfiction.**

**No es por ser enfadosa, pero es ke necesito saber ke a almenos a 5 personas les gusta mi fic.**

**¿Me comprenden verdad?**

**Si les gusta por favor diganmelo, y si no, pues tambien!**

**Haganme saber lo ke piensan de mi fic para poder saber si continuarlo o no.**

**Sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar como escritora, y sin ustedes, pues no puedo mejorar.**

**Los lectores son lo más importante para una escritora, y creo ke ustedes lo saben, es por eso ke necesito de sus comentarios.**

**Perdón por ser tan insistente y fastidiosa, pero si en dos días no consigo suficientes reviews animandome a seguir, pues dejaré este fic.**

**Dependiendo de cuantas personas dejen comentarios, tomaré una decisión.**

**Por favor, ayudenme a mejorar.**

**Gracias por su atención.**

**RebecaNara**


	5. AVISO

Primero que nada, perdonenme por no haber actualizado, pero es que no pude conseguir una computadora para actualizar, y luego empeze la prepa, y pues estube muy ocupada.

Pero por fin me han comprado computadora nueva, y actualizaré pronto.

Si por mi fuera actualizaria hoy mismo, pero como todos mis archivos se perdieron por lo que le paso a mi otra computadora, pues tendré que empezar de nuevo los nuevos capitulos que ya tenia escritos.

Y como prometí actualizar más de uno, pues entonces les prometo que en una semana ya habré actualizado.

encerio, perdonenme y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, responderé sus reviews y actualizaré muy pronto.

XD

Gracias Por Su Ateníón

RebecaNara


	6. ¡Liberen A Los Elfos!

**Hola! **creian ke me habia olvidado de ustedes? Pues no! jaja, es solo ke tuve un pekeño blokeo... realmente me costo trabajo escribirlo, pero el siguiente lo aktualizaré lo mas pronto ke pueda XD.

Cecilia: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste mi fik XD, y ntp, no hare kaso a palabras necias.

Heily Potter: Jaja, no te preokupes, no dejare ke Harry kede kon Ginny, la verdad nunka me convencio esa apreja, por eso este fik XD.

Muriel: Muchas gracias, klaro ke me ayuda tu review, espero ke te siga gustando XD.

Alfesibea: Gracias!, si lo se no por ke no dejen reviews no les gusta, pero es e keria estar segura de kuantas personas lo kerian seguir leyendo, y es ke la verdad fue por un review ke me dejaron ke me desanimo bastante, pero komo ya dije, no hare kaso a palabras necias XD.

Victoria: Te agradesco tu review, y em alegra ke pienses ke tiene potencial XD te prometo no desepsionarte XD.

Nightmareness: No dejaré de eskribir, lo priometo, gracias por tu review XD.

inucris051: gracias por tu review, XD, no te defraudare.

yaxia: Tienes toda la razón, y continuaré kon la historia ahsta el final, asi sean dos lectories. Muchas gracias XD.

Sandra: Te lo agradesco XD, y komo ya dije, seguire con la historia XD.

Feeerfa: bueno, pues, soy Mexicana XD. y aki esta la respuesta de Draco a tu pregunta, aunke te confieso que se negaba a responder, ya sabes, dice que nadie se mete en su vida provada si quiere conservar su vida intacta, y que no le interesa responder a reviews de lectores amantes del cara.rajada Potter, pero puedo ser muy persuasiva... jajajaja XD.

Malfoy: bien, me veo obligado a hacer esto, pero aqui va... Bueno, tu pregunta era que si yo en este (&$$&) fic era bueno o malo, y con quien me realcionaba. Bien, pues la verdad es que como simpre, yo soy el chico malo (sonriza seductora).

RebecaNara: Draco... ¬ ¬...

Malfoy: ok,ok, uff.. bueno, la veradad es que aun tengo la pinta de el chico malo, pero no soy taaan malo... se puede decir que me he ablandado un poco¡Pero eso no quiere decir que cortare flores en el campo y que cantaré villancicos con Potter!

Rebeca:Nara: ' yo sugeri eso...

Malfoy: ¬ ¬ pues ¡NO! y sobre lo de que son quien me realciono, pues... aún no me lo dice esta loca ¬ ¬. Pero se de buena fuente que acepta sugerencias... ¡Pero NO con Weasley! ¬ ¬... Listo, ya estas feliz loka? ya respondi, ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a lavarme el cabello por quinta vez hoy, y tal vez patee algunos elfos en el camino.

RebecaNara: Ahora que se fue, pueden sugerir lo de Ginny si quieren muajajajaja...

4

¡Liberen A Los Elfos¡

Harry, Ron y Hermione se aburrían como ostras tumbados en los sillones de la Madriguera, no había absolutamente nada que hacer, desgnomisar el jardín ahora parecía una tentadora idea, pero por alguna razón desconocida, excepto para los gemelos, los gnomos habían desaparecido del jardín; así que los tres chicos no tenían nada que hacer.

-Deberíamos ir al callejón Diagon chicos –Dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba del sofá en el que había estado acostada por cerca de dos horas. -¿Saben? Las clases comienzan en tres días, y aún no hemos ido a comprar nada.

-Hum... –Fue la única respuesta de Harry, que ahora se dedicaba a hacer aparecer burbujas con su varita.

-Hermione, por si no lo has notado, mi padre no está en casa, mi mamá está muy ocupada, y no olvidemos que hay un sociópata desquiciado que quiere matar a Harry desde antes de que él pudiera hablar; no creo que nos dejen ir… -Le dijo Ron, dándole una respuesta digna de Hermione Granger.

-No exageres Ron, además, hay aurores por todo el callejón, no creo que los Mortífagos ataquen, y menos teniendo al ministerio encima. Tal vez sean idiotas, pero Voldemort no lo es. Y no olviden que ya somos mayores de edad, no creo que tu madre diga que no, y si lo hace, pues simplemente dile que ya no eres un niño.

-Enserio¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Hermione Granger?

-¡Ay no seas payaso Ronald! –Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir nada, ella lo tomo de la camisa y se lo llevo arrastrando hasta donde estaba Harry, e izo lo mismo con él, y se llevo a los dos chicos arrastrando a la cocina.

-Ahora Ron, entra ahí y dile a tu mamá que queremos ir al callejón Diagon –Le dijo la castaña mientras lo empujaba a la cocina, liberando a Harry, quien respiro aliviado por no haber muerto asfixiado; aunque no hubiera estado tan mal para el… (N/A: Aclaro, no kiero ke se muera!!!, es solo lo ke el piensa)

-¿Por qué yo? Díselo tú

-Es tu madre Ron, no seas cobarde y ve a decirle, pero se sutil.-Le dijo Hermione mientras lo empujaba a la cocina.

-¡Bien bien!, ya voy. –dijo el pelirrojo entrando a la cocina.

-Este… ¿Mamá…?

-¿Qué pasa Ron? –Pregunto la señora Weasley sin siquiera mirar a su hijo.

-QueriasabersipodiamosiralcallejónDiagonnosostrossolos.

Hermione se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano, eso no era ser sutil.

-¿Qué? –Dijo la señora Weasley volteando a ver a su hijo.

-Que queremos ir al callejón Diagon…

-Tendrán que esperar a que llegue tu padre por qué…

-Solos.

La señora Weasley miro sorprendida a su hijo.

-¡¿Estás loco Ronald Weasley¡Hay Mortífagos por todos lados y tú quieres ir solo al callejón Diagon!

-Mamá, numero 1: Hay aurores por todo el callejón. 2: Ya no somos unos niños, y 3: Los Mortífagos no son tontos, créeme, no van a atacar un lugar lleno de aurores, teniendo al ministerio encima.

A Hermione se le cayó la mandíbula como dos metros. ¡Se estaba robando sus argumentos! Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que si escuchaba lo que ella decía…

La señora Weasley tuvo que aceptar que no podía discutirle eso a su hijo, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Los tres chicos se fueron lo más rápidamente que pudieron a las chimenea, antes de que la señora Weasley cambiara de opinión.

Una vez hubieron llegado al callejón, se dirigieron a Gringotts. A Harry no le gustaba mucho entrar a ese lugar, desde que el verano pasado tuvo que entrar ahí para la lectura del testamento de sus padres…

(N/A: No escribiré sobre la lectura del testamento de los padres de Harry, es que es algo que no tendrá mucha importancia durante este fik, pk básikamente se trata de "Un Amor Más Alla De Los Limites" como dice el título, y kiero concentrarme en lograr el interés en eso XD)

Cuando salieron del banco se dirigieron a Flourish y Blotts, para comprar sus libros.

La librería estaba casi vacía, a excepción de algunas personas que miraban algunos libros, buscando la mejor opción para llevarse, pero ni rastro de estudiantes comprando sus libros de la escuela.

-Disculpe –Dijo Hermione acercándose al encargado. –Necesitamos tres paquetes de libros del séptimo año de Hogwarts por favor.

-Hogwarts, si, aún quedan, casi todos los vendí hace semanas… -Dijo el hombre mientras revisaba una lista.

Harry, deberías buscar algún libro que hable sobre… tu sabes –Le dijo Hermione mientras (de nuevo) los arrastraba a la sección de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Llevaban algunos (interminables) minutos revisando libros que pudieran contener alguna información sobre Horrcruxes, pero parecía que el tema era todo un tabú, pues no encontraban nada.

-…Por favor, Señorita, déjeme llevar los libros

-Por última vez Zanny, no.

Los chicos salieron de entre los estantes para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Una chica venia bajando las escaleras, cargada con libros, y atrás de ella iba una elfina domestica, y al parecer el problema era que la chica no la dejaba cargar sus libros.

La chica termino de bajar las escaleras (seguida de la elfina) y puso su montaña de libros sobre el mostrador. Fue entonces que Harry pudo apreciarla mejor.

Era una chica hermosa, algo blanca, y sui cabello era de un color negro rojizo, y tenía un par de hermosos ojos verdes. Iba vestida con un pescador de mezclilla, una blusa sin mangas, roja y una especie de guantes largos sin las manos, de color negro, y traía un morral negro. Una vestimenta no muy típica entre los magos, y tampoco podían decir que fuera hija de muggles, pues la elfina era señal de que era de familia mágica, y adinerada, si cabe decirlo…

-Pero señorita… yo… su padre dijo que… -La elfina seguía rogando que la dejara llevar sus cosas.

-Que no Zanny¿Por qué tanto interés en ello? Parece que te amenazaron… -Eso último lo dijo mirando fijamente a la elfina, que ahora puso la misma cara que ponía Dobby cuando estaba a punto de golpearse con algo para "castigarse".

-¡Ay no es cierto¿Ahora qué te hizo? –La elfina comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, y parecía que iba a comenzar a llorar en cualquier instante.

-Yo… nada, nada –Decía mientras se frotaba las manos nerviosamente.

La chica pareció estar pensando algo durante varios segundos, y luego se quito uno de sus guantes (N/A: o mangas como quieran llamarlo) y se lo entregó a una muy confundida elfina.

-Anda, eres libre, ya no tienes que obedecer a nadie. –La elfina se abrazó a las rodillas de la chica y luego se desapareció.

-Aquí están sus libros señorita Ryuk. –Dijo el encargado de la tienda dándole un enorme paquete de libros, que la chica metió en su morral, y parecía que no había nada dentro de el.

La chica se encamino a la puerta de salida, pero antes de que saliera, Hermione fue tras ella.

-Ahora vengo chicos –Dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa.

Harry y Ron veían como Hermione le daba algo a la chica, y esta lo ponía en el tirante de su morral.

Fue entonces cuando pudieron ver un gafete naranja que decía P.E.D.D.O en letras rojas y luego cambiaba de color al mo0rado y aparecía la imagen de un elfo y decía ¡NO MALTRATEN A LOS ELFOS!

A ron y a Harry se les cayó la mandíbula como tres metros.

-¡Hermione! Pensé que ya habías olvidado el asunto del pedo –Dijo Ron cuando salían de Flourish y Blotts.

-No es pedo Ron, es P.E.D.D.O, además, no todos los días encuentras a alguien que libere a sus elfos así como así, y que además simpatice con la causa…

-Eam… ¿Hermione? –Dijo Harry antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo más. - ¿Le preguntaste como se llamaba?

-No… ¿Por qué tanto interés? –Pregunto eso último con una mirada maquiavélica.

-¡No!, no, es que… yo… eam… solo… -Harry no sabía que decir, estaba divagando, y es que esa chica… era diferente…

-Aja… -Dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

Iba a decir algo más, pero cuando salieron los distrajeron unos gritos. No parecía que nadie estuviera siendo atacado, pero si parecía que iban a desheredar a alguien…

N/A: Y bien? espero ke les haya gustado, en los siguientes kapitulos sabran kien es la chika XD. Aklaro, se apeyida Ryuk, pero no es asiatica, es solo ke me gusta el nombre XD. Bueno ya sabes, reviews pliss, y ya saben que pueden dirigir sus reviews a los personajes XD.


	7. Padre Del Año

**Hola!! WOW! por fin aktualize jeje. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es ke ya saben, la escuela... Pero aunke tarde, les prometo no dejar a medias los fics, me haré tiempo ok xD.**

**Weno, esta algo cortito, pero los siguientes seran mas largos xD. Espero ke les guste y dejen reviews sle?**

5

Padre Del Año

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez?! - Le gritaba un hombre alto de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules, a una chica de ojos verdes, con una vestimenta no muy común de los magos. -¡Ya aguante suficiente con que te vistas así, como para que me vengas a decir que liberaste a mi sirviente¡Y quítate esa ridícula cosa! –Dijo apuntando al botón de la P.E.D.D.O. –si no quieres dar más de que hablar…

-Aquí el único que está dando de qué hablar eres tu padre-dijo en una voz calmada, y continuó con el mismo tono.- y numero uno: Yo no liberé a tu sirviente, liberé a Zanny, una elfina doméstica que estaba a mis servicios. Número dos: Tú no tienes que aguantar mi manera de vestir, porque soy yo quien usa esta ropa no tú, así que no tienes porque quejarte. Así que si me disculpas, aún tengo cosas que hacer, claro, a menos de que quieras seguir montando este espectáculo, o mejor dicho. A menos de que quieras que se te áciga el teatrito de la familia perfecta. –Antes de que pudiera responder, la chica tomo la mano de una niña de unos siete años, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules, que estaba al lado del hombre, y se la llevo con ella.

-¡¿Y ustedes que ven?! –Dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a las personas que estaban alrededor, y poso sus ojos en Harry antes de marcharse con dirección a Gringotts.

-Y el premio del padre del año es para… -Dijo Ron

-Lucius Malfoy… -Interrumpió Hermione.

-Buen punto, pero yo me refería a ese hombre Hermione.

-¡No Ron! – Dijo Hermione mirando a ambos chicos con preocupación. –¡Lucius Malfoy! –Dijo apuntando con la mano hacia un hombre rubio, elegantemente vestido que salía del Callejón Knocturn.

-Harry se giró rápidamente para ver, y efectivamente, ahí estaba Lucius Malfoy…

Lo se! demasiado corto, pero ya lo dije, los demas seran mas largos ok xD. Reviews pliss!


End file.
